


Swimming 101

by Kazduit



Category: Free!
Genre: Learning to Swim, M/M, Swimming, first lesson's always the easiest, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's first swim lesson with Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so let me know how I did.

“Nagisa!” I screamed as the boy suddenly pushed me into the pool. The kid was crazy. Why did I have to ask him to teach me? I could faintly hear laughter before another body splashed into the water and helped pull me up and to the edge. 

 

“Why would you do that?” I held tight to the pool’s edge trying my best to tread water like I had seen the other boys doing but my legs felt too long and uncoordinated. 

 

“You asked me to teach you to swim. How are you going to learn if you never get in the water Rei-chan?” I knew technically he was right but I was still afraid to just jump back in. What if Nagisa was wrong and I couldn’t do this? Maybe I should just give up, stick to track. I didn’t have time to contemplate this as Nagisa wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out to the centre of the pool. I was about to struggle but then my back hit Nagisa’s chest and I could feel every muscle move against me. He was warm to which helped me to relax in the cold water. 

 

“The first thing everyone learns is how to float.” He shifted from underneath me but kept me lying back in the water using his hands to push me up. It didn’t feel like I was floating on the water but on his hands, one under my back and the other under my thighs. I leaned my head back into the water and closed my eyes focussing on floating and on Nagisa’s hands. Why did they feel so good?

 

“That’s great Rei-chan. But it’ll be easier for you to float on your own in you lift you butt a little higher.” Nagisa instructed me but I didn’t register what the words meant before he moved the hand from my legs to under my butt pressing just enough so it was floating on the top of the water like the rest of my body. My eyes shot open at the contact but I was too shocked to move or do anything really, other than just float there. I had to hold back a whine when Nagisa’s hands slowly left my body.

 

“Perfect. You look great Rei-chan. It seems you’ve mastered floating tomorrow we’ll tackle treading water.” At first I thought this meant he was going to leave but the warmth from his body stayed in the water. I turned my head slightly and saw him floating beside me. He looked completely at peace, like he was one with the water. He looked beautiful. I don’t know how long we were floating there for but I didn’t care. As we floated our arms or legs would occasionally touch and it felt good to have Nagisa so close. Time didn’t exist all there was was the water and Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> So floating... The thing is while I love this anime and this pairing I don't know how to swim. I hated the lessons I took as a kid and never learned. The only thing I can remember from those lessons is the first thing we learned was how to float without a life jacket on (and I sucked at it).


End file.
